Armor
Armor is a type of equipment worn as protection against damage. The amount of damage mitigated varies based on the type of damage dealt, protection and resistance of the armor. All armor types can be worn by any profession upon reaching CL22. Armor types Most armor types consist of nine pieces: helmet, chestpiece, left and right bicep and bracers, gloves, leggings, and boots. Some species cannot equip gloves or boots. However, gloves and boots offer no protection since damage cannot be dealt to hands or feet. All crafted armor pieces can have a socket for a skill enhancing attachment including gloves and boots. There are three armor categories: Assault, Battle and Reconnaissance. Each category of armor provides differing protections for energy damage and kinetic damage. Generally, ranged attacks deal energy damage (including lightsabers) and melee attacks deal kinetic damage. Armor stats Armor levels Each armor type has three levels: basic, standard and advanced. This level is determined by the armor core used by the Smith to craft the piece. Basic cores may carry 0-4 layers, standard 0-8, and advanced 0-12. The addition of quality layers will increase the protection of the piece, possibly up to the cap of the core. However, crafting high quality layers requires many specialized resources, some of which are very rare. There are several different layer types that target various categories of protection values. Damage reduction There are two general damage and four additional elemental damage types. All weapons do either energy damage or kinetic damage, with some weapons doing some additional elemental damage. The four elemental damage types are electricity, acid, heat, and cold. Armor protection stats range from 0 to 7600, though higher ratings can be achived through a combination of expertise and buffs. If an armorsmith experiments to improve the protection of one damage type, the armor will naturally have poorer protection for the opposite damage type. For example, an armor piece can have improved heat damage protection at the cost of the cold damage protection. Armor value and actual percent damage reduction * Exact function, where Percentage is the total amount incoming damage is reduced by and AR is the Armor Rating of an armor piece: http://handy.hasperath.de/pics/swg/AR.gif You can also estimate your armor's effectiveness based on the following table: Buying armor Armor can be found through a bazaar search under Armor:(type of piece) - for example Armor:Headpiece. Using the Vendor Location option and setting the range to the entire galaxy will bring up all armor for sale in the galaxy that is being sold as individual pieces. Additionaly, some established smiths sell the armor in a pack, usually labeled with the name and resistances and color. These can not be found easily through the vendor search; you'll just have to go to their shop. Since the NGE, layered armor has been fashionable. Unlayered armor is very effective and much, much less expensive. Looted armor Armor can now be looted in various styles and colors. Looted armor often has additional bonuses, such as agility, stamina, etc. A major drawback to looted armor is that it comes in a wide variety of colors and has considerably lower armor than it's crafter counterparts. Collecting a full suit of loot armor with +48 agility is possible, but collecting a matching suit is considerably more difficult. Notes *''All pre-CU crafted armor gloves and boots retained any sockets they had before Combat Upgrade conversion. All pre-CU crafted armor has the option to be re-fitted into a different armor type to ensure the owner is still able to wear a bought armor set. These re-fitted armor pieces have fairly low stats.' *''Some armor must be ''biolinked'' before it can be equipped. See also *Crafted Armor Color Kit Category:Armor